


Library Grumps

by hannahwritesthings



Category: Game Grumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahwritesthings/pseuds/hannahwritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin is just trying to get some studying done, when he's interrupted by a bunch of idiots who are too cowardly to play the penis game in a library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Grumps

I rubbed my eyes hard and flipped the page of this stupid textbook. _Jesus fucking christ I should just drop out, this shit sucks._ There was no time to mope, I had a final the next day and I was everything but prepared. I took a sip of some weird tea Suzy had whipped up to keep me awake, and wow did it work. I literally couldn’t shut my eyes to do anything more than blink.

I wouldn’t have noticed the three guys at the table next to me, if the one with the fluffy hair hadn’t cackled louder than a fucking jet engine. A librarian lowered her glasses and narrowed her eyes. He bit his fist to quiet himself and she walked away, satisfied.

I sighed, and returned my attention to my book, highlighting something that seemed like it might be important... possibly. _Fuck I actually have no idea what I’m doing at all_.

They started whispering, which would have been fine, if it hadn’t slowly been growing louder and louder. “P-penis!” One whispered, blue eyes darting around the room nervously.

 _Okay, no. Fuck no. They’re_ not _playing the fucking penis game the night before finals_. I glared over at them, but they didn’t seem to notice because the one with the beard whispered “Penis!” barely any louder than the other one.

Fluffy Hair said it in a normal talking voice, earning a little of my respect. At least the dude had the balls to one up his buddies. When Blue Eyes coughed it into his arm they spent a good five minutes arguing if that counted or not.

I was so distracted by these idiots, I couldn’t study at all. Finally, when Beardy said it into a fake sneeze, I cracked.

I slammed my highlighter down on the table as hard as I could and screamed, “PENIS! PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS! HOLY JESUS SHITTING CHRIST, PENIS! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

I saw Fluffy Hair’s jaw tremble before he busted out laughing, the other three following suit. Beardy even fell to the floor. I caught myself chuckling, then laughing hard as I realized what I just did.

The same crusty, old librarian from before came over and grabbed me by my ear. “It’s time you four leave.” She growled and watched as we packed up our stuff. Tears still streamed down my face and Blue Eyes was shaking with laughter as she guided us out of the building.

“I’m Arin.” I smiled as the four of us sat on the steps.

Fluffy Hair shook my hand, “Danny.”

“I’m Barry,” Beardy pointed at Blue Eyes, “and that’s Ross.”

“You guys are fucking pussies!” I smirked, “If you’re gonna play the penis game, you either go hard, or go home.”

“Yeah man, you definitely go hard.” Danny chuckled, “Like, ‘holy jesus shitting christ, penis!’. That’s dedication.”

“Thanks.” I rolled my eyes, “Nice to meet you guys, but my ride’s gonna be here any minute-”

“Oh could we get a ride too?” Ross asked, “I don’t really wanna walk all the way back to my dorm.”

“God dammit Ross, we’ve known the dude for five minutes and you’re already fucking asking favors.” Danny slapped him teasingly on the back of the head.

“Nah man, it’s fine.” I chuckled, “I’m sure Suzy won’t mind. I’ll text her real quick.”

**Me: Hey Suzy, is it alright if you pick up a few of my friends too?**

**Suzy: Friends? Since when do you have friends? ;P**

**Suzy: Just kidding! That’s fine, I’m just around the corner anyway.**

**Me: Thanks babe :)**

“There she is!” Our tiny black car pulled up and I ran around to the driver’s side, giving Suzy a quick kiss before throwing my backpack in the trunk and hopping in the passenger’s seat. Danny and Barry climbed in the back calmly, but Ross flung himself on their laps.

“Fucking Christ Ross! You nailed me in the balls with your tiny ass elbows!” Danny gasped, as we drove off.

“Don’t be a baby!” Ross cackled, flipping over so he could look Danny in the eyes.

“So,” Suzy looked at them through the mirror, “Where am I taking you guys?”

“Those dorms, right over there.” Barry pointed.

“Really, Ross? You didn’t wanna walk for, I don’t know, maybe ten or fifteen minutes?” I joked.

“Whatever man, I’m lazy and I own it.” He rolled his eyes.

Suzy pulled in and they practically fell out of the car. Danny leaned his arm onto my door and stuck his head in the window, “Hey, uh, do you guys wanna come in and play some NES? We have Zelda II.”

I looked over at Suzy, who just shrugged so I nodded. “Sure man, let’s go. I kick ass at Zelder.”

“Alright then, come on!” I smiled at Suzy and grabbed her hand as we followed him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a weird, random thing i did to fight off my writers block.  
> idk man.  
> grumps.


End file.
